


If Thy Eye Offend Thee

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Self-Indulgence [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Tony finds violence to be the perfect way of getting a message across.Reupload from ButterflyEye





	If Thy Eye Offend Thee

Tony was bored, which was not a good thing to be.

The room, panelled in wood, was stuffy and ornate. The moulding around the ceiling had an ancient vibe that complemented the low hanging chandelier nicely, or so he was told. Down the center was a large, sturdy, oak table, at the head of which, he sat, while the man in front of him stared with wide fearful eyes.

He was around fifty, mid-life crisis having led him to running drugs up and down the eastern end of Tony’s territory and last night, he’d finally crossed the line, getting into a scuffle with some of his men. It was a cut and dry case, could have been dealt with ages ago if it wasn’t for the names the man was rattling off with a speed that was betrayed by the shakiness in his voice.

Other then them two, Natasha perched on the edge of the table, watching with a solemn expression that was mildly annoying, while Steve and Buck, stood sentinel at the doorway. In the corner, writing furiously, was the new hire, if you could call him that, Peter Parker. The kid needed money for his Aunt’s medical bills and Tony always found those circumstances inspired the best kind of loyalty.

In theory, Tony could have sent the man away, had him give up all his names, before having one of his men dispatch him. He didn’t for two reasons. The first being, the man might think Tony was going to let him go and might try to hide something, no it was better to keep him scrambling. The second, was that Tony had earned this, the moment of cold realization that was quickly incoming.

Maybe it was wrong to enjoy it so much, maybe it was to be expected when you have to deal with this shit day in and day out. Honestly, he would have to give some more thought to Stephen’s suggestion of allocating smaller matters to other men…then again that would require trust and that always seemed in short supply these days.

The man’s rapid listing of names and locations stuttered, and Tony abruptly tuned back in. The man’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, something that at least proved he wasn’t a complete coward, though the shaking in his legs suggested he wasn’t far from resorting to out right begging. That would be a sight.

“Is that all?”

Tony kept his tone bored, had to bite back a wolfish grin when he stuttered.

“I…I might…I need some time to come up with-I’m sure there is more, please-”

“Please what?” Tony interrupted.

Natasha sighed; she was more tired then he was.

The man’s gaze darted between them, sweat making his skin glisten and sliding down his temple, “I…if I could have some time-”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “time? We’ve given you all the time in the world. We have been very patient, haven’t we boys?”

Steve nodded, eyes on the man, looking for any signs of attack. Next to him, Bucky grunted in the affirmative and behind, Peter made a nervous agreeable sound. Natasha swung her feet absently, looking all the world like she was above all this. He really did love her.

“See? I think we’ve been more then generous.”

The man bobbed his head with a twinge of desperation, Tony glanced at the clock and grinned widely. Just on time, there was a firm knock on the door, not the main doors, no, on the discrete side door which lead to the back parlour, which led to the winding staircase, which lead to his bedroom and his lover.

Natasha hopped up from the table, the excited gleam in her eye the first real emotion she’d shown this entire time, and Tony would be lying if he wasn’t the same way, straightening in his chair.

The man’s hands were now clasped tightly in front of him as he looked nervously toward the door, undoubtedly wondering if it was about to raise or lower his chances of leaving alive. Little did he know, those chances were about to be completely obliterated.

The door opened and Natasha’s voice ushered in their visitor. Tony kept his eyes on the man, didn’t need to look back to know who it was. He watched as the man froze, chest coming to a complete standstill as his breath was stolen from him in sheer, mind-numbing fear.

It was beautiful.

“Hey kid, you good?” Stephen’s voice was affectionate, as was Peter’s following affirmative and Tony could imagine Stephen ruffling the kid’s hair in that way he liked. Everyone liked Peter, hell, Tony liked Peter, but it was Stephen’s attention that had Tony opening his eyes to the kid’s potential.

A warm arm settled around Tony’s shoulders, an absent kiss pressed to the top of his head, and the man’s face went completely white, “am I interrupting something?”

Now Tony did look away, tilting his head up to catch Stephen’s gaze. His lover was dressed causally, must have called in sick today, he’d been under the weather last night, and his hair was disheveled revealing the fact he’d probably only just woken up.

“Not at all,” Tony reassured, squeezing the hand on his shoulder. “We were just finishing up here.”

Stephen looked at their guest, whose eyes were now closed as his lips moved in a silent prayer, a habit Tony deplored even more then when they fell to their knees begging. It was obvious his lover felt the same, from the way he shook his head, “good. Come up to bed when you’re done yeah?”

Absolution.

That was what it felt like.

Euphoria washed through him in a dizzying wave of adoration and love as Stephen pressed another brief kiss to his lips. It was impossible not to remember all the reasons he’d fallen in love with the man in the first place, when he used those simple words to sanction a killing. Stephen understood what needed to be done and instead of condemning him for it, he helped him, encouraged him to protect his business, his people, their family.

“I’ll be there soon darling.”

Stephen smiled again and turned on his heel. His lover paused by Peter’s chair and tapped at his shoulder, a silent command for the kid to follow. Soon enough he’d have to be blooded if Tony’s plans for him were to go any further but for now he’d let the kid hide from the brutality a bit longer.

The door closed behind them and Tony’s focus settled back on the man.

He’d fallen to his knees, head now bowed over those clasped fingers, small shivers of fear running through him. Tony sighed, abruptly impatient with it all and yearning for the warmth of his bed and his lover.

Tony stood, pulling out gun and walked over to where the man kneeled. He pressed the barrel to his head and paused, waiting until the man hesitated in the stream of prayers and glanced up nervously, “is there anything you’d like your wife and child to know?”

He swallowed thickly, mouth opening and closing, before, after a long moment, he shook his head. Tony shrugged, “and here I thought you might like to die as a man.”

The sound of the gun going off stung his ears, never having gotten used to it in close quarters after all these years. The body slumped forward and Tony surveyed his handiwork for a long moment. Around him, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce awaited his instructions.

“Get this cleaned up. Nat dump him off the pier on 37th, bring Clint with you. I want all the other runners along my territory to get the message.”

She nodded, already sliding out her phone.

Tony turned to go, already dreaming of scrambled eggs and his large fluffy bed. There wouldn’t be anymore business until this evening, which meant he had all day with Stephen, a prospect that sounded heavenly.

He paused, right before stepping through the doorway, “oh and Nat, don’t forget about the eyes darling.”

The expression on her face appeared to be its own form of euphoria.

She would pluck out his eyes and burn the skin around the socket. Gruesome but effective in sending out one very important message. Once the body was discovered by police, the detail would inevitably get out, thanks to his man on the inside and everyone would know.

That was the punishment for anyone who looked upon Stephen. It was the most effective way to keep his lover safe, his identity hidden from his enemies. They knew, they all knew he had someone, but the question of who, was better left unanswered.

In this case, he’d been merciful of course, a punishment that came after he’d broken the first rule of invading his territory. If it had been the other way around, Tony would have had Natasha do it while he was still alive. She did love to hear them scream.

Stephen looked up at him from where he sat at the kitchen counter, looking over Peter’s notes of the meeting, and grinned. Tony leaned down and offered him a kiss, all thoughts of his most recent victim gone.


End file.
